


BOGO strawberries

by hey_you_with_the_face



Series: kinky d/s time with dean and cas [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biggo Bingo Bango, Blow Jobs, Dom Castiel, Food Sex, Gentle Dom Castiel, M/M, SPN Kink Bingo, Sub Dean, Teasing, safety conscious culinary orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_you_with_the_face/pseuds/hey_you_with_the_face
Summary: Castiel wants to try something but Dean isn't quite sold on the idea, it looks like Castiel needs to make a good argument for his new kink...





	BOGO strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty folks, it's that time again. I present to you my first story for my 2018 SPN Kink Bingo card! But not only did I sign up for that, I also signed up for Biggo Bingo Bango, a new bingo based on unusual AO3 tags which is right up my alley :)
> 
> For this fic I filled the Food Play square on my Kink Bingo card and "Safety Conscious Culinary Orgasms" for my BBB bingo card.

“I feel like everyone knows what we’re doing with this,” Dean muttered under his breath as he eyed the display in the grocery store. Castiel fought the urge to laugh as Dean’s eyes darted back and forth, looking at the other customers walking past as if they were going to stop and stare at them. “They’re gonna _know_.”

Rolling his eyes, Castiel stepped forward and began to peruse the strawberry packages, scrutinizing each carton and looking for the best ones. “Dean, we are two men shopping for groceries. No one is going to ‘know’ what we’re doing because they do not care.” He paused and looked over to see Dean looking like he was ready to bolt or maybe pass out. “But they will notice a grown man acting shifty in the middle of the store. If anything, they’ll think you are shoplifting.”

Castiel did chuckle at the utter indignation on Dean’s face. It was just too adorable, not that he would say this out loud. Dean was already flustered enough.

“Now come on, we still need to visit the baking aisle before we check out,” Castiel said. He couldn’t resist looking Dean pointedly in the eye to remind him just _what_ they were going to be picking up there.

It turned out Dean could be flustered just a little bit more.

 

Castiel had been very surprised when Dean had seemed reluctant to try food play. He prided himself on being able to guess what types of kinks his partners were into and Castiel would have sworn that Dean would be into food. It only made sense after all considering how into food Dean was in the first place when it didn’t even involve sex.

_“It’s unsanitary,” Dean had protested, grimacing while he dried dishes and put them away. He’d shuddered and looked back at Castiel, “all that shit about people prepping each other with food on the internet is...ugh.” Dean had shuddered, shaking his head._

Eventually Castiel managed to get a word in edgewise in between Dean’s ranting about how “food is not supposed to go _there_ ” and explain.

_“I just wanted to experiment with the sensuality of it,” he’d clarified. He’d been standing with his front pressed to Dean’s back, his lips brushing the sensitive skin of Dean’s ear. “Things like, licking whipped topping off your skin. Like this…” Castiel had then ran the tip of his tongue over Dean’s neck, making Dean shiver. “Or like this,” he’d continued as he’d captured Dean’s hand and suckled on one of Dean’s fingers._

_Dean had pressed his weight back into Castiel and hummed thoughtfully. “You make a very persuasive argument, Cas,” he’d said, his breathing already speeding up. Dean had wriggled around in Cas’ arms until they were facing each other. “Maybe we can test it out at least.” He paused for a second before poking Cas in the chest. “But we’re going to be clean. No food in places it really really doesn’t belong, capisce?”_

_Cas had smirked and raised on hand before intoning solemnly, “I, Castiel Novak, do swear to be sure that we will engage in healthy, safety conscious food play.”_

_This had earned him a smack across the head but Castiel still thought his joke had been funny._

 

After they got back home from the grocery store, Dean left Castiel to put the groceries away so he could take a quick shower. Normally Castiel would have at least teased Dean a little bit about once again getting out of putting away the groceries but he found he welcomed the time alone. 

It gave him time to really think out his battle plan for the evening.

The sound of the shower echoed down the hall so Castiel forced himself to take his time. He put the usual groceries in the cabinets and the fridge until only the items they’d purchased for their scene. The whipped cream, the strawberries, and the cherry pie filling sat on the kitchen counter, pulling his attention towards them almost constantly but he managed to put the kitchen into order first. 

Once the groceries had been taken care of, Castiel grabbed his supplies and proceeded to make up a tray. He felt that presentation would help set the mood for the scene and it gave him something to do until Dean was finished with his shower. Castiel washed the strawberries and cut the tops off; it wasn’t quite the usual aesthetic but at least this way no one would accidentally eat leaves. He was in the middle of placing the remaining pie filling and whipped cream in the fridge when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

“Somebody’s eager,” Dean teased, his lips running over Castiel’s ear. He pressed in close; Castiel could feel how hot the shower had made Dean’s skin and the feel of it in contrast to the chill of the refrigerator made him shiver. 

Though, it also could have been the excitement of their impending scene.

He reluctantly pulled away from Dean and turned to face him. To his pleasant surprise, Dean was absolutely naked.

“It seems I’m not the only one who’s eager,” Castiel shot back, raising a brow as he pointedly looked down the length of Dean’s bare body. Dean rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, completely at ease his nudity.

“I didn’t feel like putting clothes on and then taking them off again,” Dean said before shrugging. “I’m lazy, so sue me.” He walked over to the tray Castiel had put together and dipped a finger in the whipped cream before licking it clean. “So how’re we doing this?”

“First of all, keep your fingers out of there,” Castiel scolded him, slightly slapping Dean’s fingers when he made to reach back into the bowl. Dean pouted and held his hand to his chest dramatically. Castiel shook his head and chuckled. “Drama queen,” he teased before continuing with his original train of thought. “Second, to answer your question, we’re going to take this tray to our room, lay out that old blanket on the bed, and then we’re going to have some fun.”

Then, in direct contrast to what he’d just lectured Dean about, Castiel scooped a small amount of whipped cream on his finger. He raised it to his mouth and slowly and deliberately sucked the digit into his mouth, maintaining eye contact the whole time. He was pleased to see his gambit had the desired effect as Dean inhaled sharply.

Dean didn’t need any further encouragement to dart down the hallway to their bedroom. Chuckling quietly to himself, Castiel followed along with his tray at a purposefully sedate pace. By the time he got to the bedroom, their old well worn comforter had been spread on the bed and apparently followed by Dean, whose limbs stretched languidly over the mattress. The display made Castiel’s dick twitch in anticipation.

Not to mention that all Dean’s tanned skin being on display gave him _ideas_.

He set the tray gingerly on the corner of the mattress and quickly stripped down; an enticing strip down wasn’t a part of this session though Castiel could feel Dean’s appreciative gaze on his skin as his jeans and underwear dropped gracelessly to the floor. Castiel crawled onto the bed, being careful not to upset the tray, and situated Dean so he was spread eagle. 

“Don’t move,” Castiel commanded softly, pressing Dean’s wrists pointedly into the blanket beneath. As expected, Dean shuddered at the pressure on his wrists. 

“Yes, sir,” Dean breathed. His eyes were half lidded with enjoyment and Castiel hadn’t even gotten started yet.

The first item Castiel reached for was the strawberries. 

He’d decided to start simple. Picking up a strawberry, Castiel held it up to Dean’s lips. Dean licked his lips before opening his mouth to accept it. The satisfied moan Dean let out was definitely genuine. 

“They’re good, aren’t they?” Castiel said conversationally as he reached for another strawberry. “I may have sampled one or two while you were in the shower.” He popped this one his own mouth, humming lewdly as the sweet fruit taste covered his tongue. Dean stared at him, wide eyed and lips parted. “But you know,” he continued, reaching for another berry. “I bet they taste even better with this.”

Castiel held up a cream covered strawberry and brought it to Dean’s mouth but instead of placing the treat into his mouth, Cas traced around his lips, coating them in whipped cream. Dean’s breathing hitched and his mouth opened but Castiel shook his head. He wanted a second to enjoy the sight of Dean’s lips coated in sweet white cream.

It was just as deliciously obscene as he’d thought it would be.

And seeing Dean obediently lick his lips clean once he was prompted to was even more so.

After a few more strawberries, Castiel was eager to proceed to the next part of his plan. He grabbed the bowl of whipped cream and dunked two fingers in it, liberally coating them. Dean’s eyes flared with heat as Castiel brought them to his mouth.

“Suck,” he ordered softly, barely above a whisper. 

A shudder wracked Dean and he opened his mouth to eagerly take Castiel’s fingers in. Castiel inhaled sharply, dick twitching as Dean’s tongue got to work on cleaning the whipped cream off. He noted that Dean pulled out all the stops, sucking his fingers as thoroughly as if it were his cock and Castiel already knew how thorough Dean could be when it came to this. Castiel ached to slip his aching dick between those slick lips but...that wasn’t part of the plan.

Well, okay, maybe it was a small part of the plan.

Dean whined and pouted when Castiel finally pulled his fingers away. Castiel shook his head and waved a finger at him. “Ah, ah, ah, none of that,” he chided lightly. The bowl of whipped cream was set back and the cherry pie filling picked up. He moved so he was straddling Dean’s chest. “I’ll give you something else to keep your mouth busy.”

A soft gasp was Dean’s reply as Castiel took a healthy dollop of the cherry filling and applied it to his cock. Dean, eyes locked on Castiel’s hand as it worked, licked his lips. Castiel smirked and allowed Dean to clean the filling from his finger before he gripped himself by the base and put the tip of his dick to Dean’s lips.

“Suck.”

One would think Dean had been starving for a week from the enthusiasm with which he took Castiel’s length into his mouth. “Mmm,” Castiel sighed, hips rolling gently into the glorious suction of Dean’s mouth. “Such a good boy. You’re always so good for me, you deserve a sweet treat now and then.”

Dean hummed and started working his tongue against the underside of his dick, making Castiel shudder as heat raced down his spine. It would be so easy to let Dean suck him off, to come into his boyfriend’s sinfully skilled mouth but he wasn’t anywhere near through with his plan. Reluctantly, Castiel pulled away; as expected, Dean wasn’t pleased.

“Shh,” Castiel soothed, ignoring the ache in his groin as he moved to the side. He picked up the filling bowl again. “I want to work on a little art project.”

Castiel could see the confusion in Dean’s eyes but this curiosity changed to eager awe once Castiel began using a filling coated finger to draw sticky lines over Dean’s chest. 

No area of Dean’s body was left unpainted. Swirls decorated his chest and abs while a set of lines went down his neck and finally aimless patterns twirled their way down to Dean’s hips only to stop just at the base of Dean’s now very hard cock. Castiel sat back on his heels, licking the pie filling off his finger as he surveyed his work. He may have sat there a bit longer than he really wanted if only to make Dean squirm a bit. 

Being the good boy that he was, Dean stayed still under this scrutiny but Castiel didn’t hold it against him once he started to twitch. He looked up pleadingly at Castiel, wordlessly begging for him to get on with it. Of course Castiel obliged; Dean had been very good so far.

The litany of moans and gasps that fell from Dean’s mouth as Castiel ever so slowly made his way down Dean’s torso were absolutely glorious. He made sure to spend extra time on the circles he’d drawn around Dean’s nipples, playing on their sensitivity to really get Dean going. The taste of Dean’s skin along with the sweetness of cherries was too delicious was another reason not to rush. The only time his mouth was away from Dean was when he paused about midway through to grab their lube and a condom.

He chuckled to himself quietly as he remembered Dean’s insistence on a condom this time.

_“I don’t want your cherry pie dick in my ass, babe. I’m sorry,” Dean had said after Castiel had asked how he felt about sex after a pie filling blow job. “Other than that, I’m good with what you want.”_

The condom was set aside for the moment but Castiel did coat his fingers liberally with lube. He returned to mouthing and licking at the patterns of pie filling on Dean’s skin but this time, he also toyed with Dean’s hole. Dean groaned brokenly as Castiel fingered him while continuing to tease Dean with his mouth. A soft chanting of his name started as he grew close to the base of Dean’s cock. 

“Please,” Dean moaned, clearly fighting to keep still as he’d been told. “Please, sir.”

It was Castiel’s turn to shudder at this plea. His own hips rocked down onto the covers. He pulled his fingers out and hurriedly got to his knees so he could roll the condom onto himself. Castiel pressed on Dean’s inner thigh, spreading his legs wide (a change in position that Dean took to eagerly), before positioning himself between them.

The raw want in Dean’s eyes finally broke Castiel’s resolve to go slow and he pressed himself inside. Dean finally broke, as Castiel had been hoping he would, and his hands flew to Castiel’s shoulders, gripping tightly.

“Oh fuck,” he whined, hips rocking up. “Fuck, fuck.”

After all that teasing, Castiel very much agreed with this sentiment and he wasted not a second getting down to business. Heat was already coiled tightly in his lower belly and Castiel worried that he wouldn’t last but soon it was plain that Dean was in the same boat. Dean writhed beneath him, wrapping his legs around Castiel’s waist to gain leverage as Castiel rutted into him. Even half delirious with lust, Castiel knew neither of them would last long.

He was right.

 

“You know,” Dean said later once they were completely cleaned up and sitting in bed while eating the remaining strawberries, “these are pretty damn good for being buy one get one free.”

Castiel chuckled and accepted a bite from Dean, nipping playfully at his fingers. “And where the BOGO strawberries the only thing you enjoyed?”

Dean rolled his eyes before popping another berry into his mouth. “Yeah, yeah, you were right,” Dean said around a mouthful of strawberry. “Is that what you want to hear?” When Castiel only smiled, he sighed. “I actually enjoyed the food play and would do it again, but only as long as we do it right.”

Leaning in, Castiel stole a sweet kiss. “Of course, Dean. Nothing but safety conscious culinary inspired orgasms for us.”

The light slap he took to the back of the head was completely uncalled for in Castiel’s opinion.

**Author's Note:**

> That turned out waaaay better than I'd thought it would be. Food play isn't one of my things but I think this worked. 
> 
> To those of you who are thinking "Uh, don't you have a chapter to write for 'down time' you evil writer you?', never fear the chapter is in motion, this was just a bit of fun for today :D


End file.
